Love Or Lust?
by Angel Of Lovex
Summary: Naruto is Young,Sexy And Submissive. And he belongs to Uchiha Sasuke.Yoai


hii everyone! a new story i came up with! i hope you like it. REVIEW!

**Title:** Love Or Lust?

**Summary**:Naruto is Young,Sexy And Submissive. And he belongs to Uchiha Sasuke.

**Rated:**M

**Genre**:Drama/Romance

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
__without you it's hard to survive_

A lone figure walk silently downs the empty street, his bare feet lightly slapping against the hard ash felt, its past mid night and the street was dead quite, no one was in sight, the figure smirk, his bright azure shone in the darkness, on high alert, they darted from left to right searching for something.

He continued to walk down the eerie street; a gentle wind blew past him, making him shiver slightly, Goosebumps pricked on his naked body, his blonde locks shifted slightly.

Rubbing his hand together to return the warm feeling that was loss in his hand, his eyes continued to search for a certain house hold, none of them fitted the description his friend show him just yet. He sighed as he turn the corner, hopping the house was close.

Naruto turn his head around, soft footsteps were heard and a bright light shone, getting close to him, he quickly darted into a bush close to him, wincing as the sticks and leaf brush against his naked body, lightly scratching it, he should of just listen to his friend.

_Wear some clothes first._

Their voice ringing thought his mind, taunting him, but being the stubborn boy he was, he ignored them, now look what it got him into, rolling his eyes he look out the bush, a bulky man walked past him, his torch shining past him as he walked off, naruto let a sigh of relief and crawled out of the bush.

Naruto stood up and look at the sky; it was a full moon, the light shone down upon him, guiding him as he continued to search for the house. It wasn't long till he found it, perched on top of a hill.

"Found You" he whispered and sprinted toward it.

It wasn't long till he reached the house, trying to catch his breath as he look around for any cameras or guards, satisfied when he found none, he walked over to the large gate and climbed over it, landing gracefully on the green grass.

"Now, where are you?"

He look around the huge house, trying to figure which room _he_ would be in, all the lights were off making it harder for naruto, on the top right hand corner the window was left open, dark red curtain blowing against the wind, naruto smirk. _His_ favorite color was red right?

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

He moved closer to it and look up, wondering how to get up there, then an idea struck him, looking beside him for anything he can use to climb up the wall, beside him was a trail of vines leading up to the room, naruto grasped it tightly and pull on it, seeing if it was strong enough to hold his weight, when it didn't break or snap, he slowly climb up the wall.

Slipping into the room quietly, naruto looked around the room trying to find him, in the middle of the room was a huge king size bed with a lump on it, naruto slowly and quietly walk towards the bed, soft and steady breathing was heard indicating the boy was asleep, and quite peacefully as well.

Naruto reach his hand out, softly stroking the sleeping figure black locks, a small smile found it way onto Naruto's face. He looks so cute when he sleeps

"Sasuke" he muttered, as he climbs onto the bed, its soft fabric rubbing against his naked body, he groaned as he straddled he sleeping boy, his member brush against Sasuke's, ignoring the flow of pleasure that ripped thought his body, naruto tug the blanket down, showing Sasuke naked chest, to bad that was the only thing that was bare. He ignored the piece of clothing covering his member; he'll just have to take it off later.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry _

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Naruto look at the sleep Sasuke, there was no signs of his being awake just yet, he smirked as he leaned down, placing small butterfly kisses on Sasuke chest, his lips didn't linger longer then necessary, he had to do right.

He continued to kiss up to his expose neck, sometimes licking and sucking on his neck, leaving noticeable hickey's, Sasuke moaned subconsciously in his sleep, arching his back, this cause his member to rub against naruto's, he stop his attack on Sasuke neck and sat up, glaring at the sleeping boy.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" his eyes soften, "God Naruto, your talking to a sleeping Sasuke" a very cute sleeping Sasuke, he added. Naruto was so tempted to do 69 with Sasuke, but naruto wouldn't get the same pleasure, I guess I just have to wake him up.

He moved up a bit, his face hovering just above Sasuke, their lips so close, naruto could feel his hot breath on his lip, he couldn't resist, he lean down, closing the distance between them, his lips lightly brushing against Sasuke, then he pulled back.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

Naruto felt Sasuke stir, his close eyelids slowly open, black orbs stared into bright blue, Sasuke blinked, once, twice, trice then gasp, tried to push the stranger off him. Keyword, tried.

Naruto must have seen his coming because he caught his hands and push them beside his head, pinning him down, Sasuke struggle against his gasp, but naruto was a tad stronger, his legs around Sasuke hips tighten.

Sasuke glared at the boy on top of him, he couldn't see him quite well, thanks to the darkness, and all he could make out is familiars blue eyes that shone.

"Who are you? What do u want? And..' he look at the figure up and down and blushed 'why are you naked?"

Time to put his plan into action, the stranger pouted. "That hurts Sasuke" his voice was familiar, where had he heard it?

"Naruto" he purred seductively, moving close to Sasuke's ear 'I thought you would remember me' hurt spread in his voice as he started lick his ear lobe, 'those looks you were sending me in class, I know you want me' he not only lick but started sucking on his ear, Sasuke eyes widen, ignoring the pleasure the blonde was giving him.

"Your N-naruto?" he shuttered, the boy he been trying to get for ages, was on top of him, naked, and licking his ear.

"Yep." He grinned at Sasuke reaction, it was hard resisting him but it paid off. 'I'm here because, I want you' he whispered huskily as he moved on onto Sasuke neck, shifting slightly to get better access, his tongue flicked around his bare skin.

He stopped abusing Sasuke neck and sat up; his grip on Sasuke hand didn't loosen.

"I thought you would like me better when I'm naked" he smirked.

"S-stop this naru-"his words were cut off when naruto brought his lips down onto Sasuke, his tongue lightly brush across sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance, his lips parted and naruto took the chance to explore Sasuke mouth, his tongue taste each and every part of Sasuke's, memorizing them. He had a weird taste but naruto liked it, he pulled Sasuke tongue out and plays with it with his own. To bad Sasuke's lung couldn't last as long as naruto and had to pull apart. A trail of saliva trailed from naruto mouth to sasuke's.

"You talk too much" he muttered as he brought one of Sasuke hand to his mouth, lightly sucking it, Sasuke brush but didn't do anything, just watched the blonde, he removed the finger out of his mouth with a pop, naruto rubbed against Sasuke, and smirked as he look down.

"Getting hard are we?"

"It's your fault" he growled, glaring at the blonde, naruto giggled and smile cheekily.

"Do you want me to suck on it?" he ask innocently

Sasuke could only nod, naruto reach down and took his throbbing member out of his boxer and pulled it down to his ankle, his tongue slowly licking his way up to Sasuke member, he licked and suck the tip of Sasuke member, pre-cum slowly leaking out of it.

"Oh my god" he gasped for air, naruto was much better than he thought.

Sucking it clean, naruto took the whole member in his mouth, lightly moving his tongue against Sasuke member. Soon he began to bite and caress, his head bobbing up and down. He could feel Sasuke getting harder.

"Harder. Faster Ohhh god" he moaned loudly, encouraging naruto.

Sasuke griped onto naruto hair, focusing his deeper, naruto gagged a bit but continued sucking on Sasuke erection; Sasuke was getting close, his grip become harder and more forceful, naruto gave his member one last lick and he came, spilling his seeds into naruto mouth. He swallowed it all and gave his now soft member a few more suck then removed him. Smiling at Sasuke.

"How was I?" he ask cutely, some of Sasuke cum was dripping from his mouth.

Sasuke smirk as he leaned up and use his finger to wipe away the cum and gave him a short sweet kiss, then he pull away.

"Good" he answered.

Naruto flashed him a smile "if you want more, come by the blue moon tomorrow, their selling me to the highest bidder' Sasuke eyes widened, he heard from his brother people go there and bid and buy slaves, but of course you had to be filthy rich to be able to purchase one of those kind of slave, all of them are experience and taught how to be a good Uke. Sasuke never thought naruto was on of them. 'Imagine what you could do with me Sasuke' he said seductively 'you'll be able to have me at last, I'll do anything you like, master" Sasuke stared at the boy, why was he offering himself to him? But he had a good point; he wanted the blonde for a long time. _And bad._

Naruto slowly got of Sasuke and walked toward the window, before he jump down, naruto turned around and blew a kiss to Sasuke.

"You better come if you want me"

And he was gone.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

----------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Leave me a Review

More REVIEW means Faster updates

AngelOfLovex xox


End file.
